Akuma Tsuri
Allgemeines Name: Akuma Tsuri Herkunft: Otogakure Meister: Rinji Rang: Genin E Fähigkeit: Suiton, Doton und Mokuton Aussehen: Undertaker Besonderes: Kein Mensch, Hybrid von allen toten Hokagen Charakter: Redet sehr Depri, findet jeder sollte seine Strafe bekommen, sagt das ein Dämon in sich wäre, will die Welt reinigen Jutsus E Rang * Doryü Heki: Man haut seine Hände in die Erde und lässt Hügel(etwas länger) Berge entstehen * Ganseki Kyaka: Man erkennt verschiedene Stein Arten und man kann schnell Löcher in Mauern oder Steinen machen * Tsuchite: Der Anwender gibt seine Hände auf den Boden und lässt nen Arm in der Erde aus den jeweiligen Material entstehen und somit der kontrolliert wird, gibt man seine Hände wieder weg vom Boden und der Arm zerfällt. * Mizu Senbon: Wenn man was zum trinken dabei hat kann man aus seinen Mund Nadeln spucken die aus Wasser bestehen und wenn sie wem treffen ist es so als würde dich wer mit normalen Abschießen, sie lösen sich nach den Aufprall wieder in Wasser auf D Rang * Shouen Daichi: Man gibt seine Hände auf die Erde und es beginnt ein Beben, die Erde spaltet sich * Chijö Tentei: Man gibt seine Hände auf den Boden und kann Unterirdische Tunneln und Höhlen aufspüren und darin Chakra wahrnehmen. * Namida no Ishi: Durch nen Stampfer fliegen kleine Kiselsteine auf den Gegner zu. * Döchu Eiygo no Jutsu: Anwender versteckt sich unter der Erde. * Iwagakure no Jutsu: Man wird unsichtbar in der nähe eines Felsen. * Suishü Gourgon: Der Anwender braucht dafür viel Wasser, er formt daraus ne Schlange und die versucht den Gegner zu beißen, leichte Schnittwunde * Go Pirania: Der Anwender muss dafür mindestens nen Teich haben, er erschafft 5 Piranhas die den Gegner beißen und somit tiefe Wunden beifügen * Omizurappa: Man spuckt nen Wasserstrahl aus den Mund der aber nur leicht ist und dient dazu Wasserflächen zu erschaffen oder Feuer zu kontern, löschen. * Kyusui: Wasseraufnahme * Kirigakure no Jutsu: Es fangt an zu reden * Wurzel Fang: Fängt mit Bäum Wurzeln den Gegner und fesselt ihn. * Mokusatsu Shiburi no Jutsu: Holz Fesseln. * Mokuton Schild: Ein Schild aus Holz. C Rang * Döriosy: Speere entstehen aus der Erde * Gyru Sui Dachi: Durch nen Steiner kommen Bröckel * Döchüsenko: Schnelles Fortbewegen unter der Erde. * Retsudonetshü: Die Erde unter dem Gegner stürzt 2 Meter in die Tiefe. * Dorou Gaeshi: Dünne Erdmauer entsteht vor den Anwender * Boya Döruma: den Gegner seine Füße werden eingespeert, B Rang: Der Gegner wird komplett von Stein ummantelt A Rang: Gegner wird Bewegungsunfähigummantelt S Rang: Gegner wird zerdrückt * Doton Bunshin: Erddoppelgänger * Gansetsuko: ein Speer ensteht mit den der Anwender kämpfen kann * Kansei: Falltürböden werden erschaffen, der Gegner fliegt 5 Meter in die Tiefe und ist dann in einen Erdgefängnis * Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: Wasserdoppelgänger * Hahonryü: Man macht nen Ball in der Hand und tut ihn dann vor sich zerplatzen, ein Wasserstrom kommt rauss und zieht den Gegner mit wenn er nicht Jonin ist und somit wird wieder Abstand geschaffen oder Taj Jutsu abgewehrt * Mizurappa: Wasserstrahl aus den Mund, kann sogar Prellungen verursachen * Suiro no Jutsu: Wassergefängnis wo der Gegner sich nicht bewegen kann, Anwender muss die Kugel mit der Handfläche berühren * Teppodama: Wasserkugel die vom Mund kommen, mittlere Prellungen. * Mizu no Muchi: Wasserpeitsche * Suiten Sushui no Jutsu: Wassersträhle fliegen auf den Gegner aus der Quelle zu * Mizukiri no Yoroi: Wasserschwert, nicht gut gegen besondere Schwerter, zerfällt nach ner Zeit * Nijuugo Pirania: Der Anwender kann 10 Piranhas in der Quelle erschaffen * Daibakuryü: Wasserstrudel entsteht der den Gegner mitzieht. * Moku Bunshin no Jutsu: Holzdoppelgänger * Moku Jouheki no Jutsu: Eine Kapsel aus Holz die den Gegner vorstellt. * Henge: Holz das dich beschützt. B Rang * Doryu Dango: Eine Erdkugel so groß wie ne Hütte wird geformt und auf den Gegner geworfen. * Döru Domu: Ein Gefängnis entsteht das Chakra entnimmt und sich selbstständig Repariert, Anwender muss es dafür ganze Zeit berühren mit beiden Händen. * Döryuheki: Riesen Erdmauer entsteht * Verhärtert deinen Körper extrem, man wird aber langsamer und gegen Raiton anfälliger * Eine Erdkuppel entsteht die den Anwender schützt, ein kleines Loch wie ein Tennisball ist den noch vorhanden wegen den Sauerstoff * Ganchüso: Erdlanzen kommen aus den Boden und fliegen auf den Gegner zu * Sensatsu Suishö: Wasser steigt in die Luft und wird aus 1000 Nadeln auf den Gegner gefeuert. * Baku Suishö: Wasser kann nun von alleine erzeugt werden indem man das raus spuckt, Seen können mit der Menge gefüllt werden * Mizu Kamikiri: Wasserschnittwellen, muss man davor erschaffen mit einer Wellenhandbewegung * Suijinheki: Wasserbarriere entsteht rund um den Anwender, alle bis B Rang Jutsus werden aufgehalten, Katon bis A und Doton nur bis C * Suriyudan: Wasserdrachenbombe * Haran Banshö: Wenn ein Berg oder ne Erhöhung dort ist kann ein Wasserfall entstehen * Daihodan: Wasserstrahl der den Gegner wegschleudert. * Rekku Suigeku: Wasserspeere wird aus den Boden gespuckt * Jubaku no Jutsu: Holz das den Gegner umklammert. * Jukai Henta: Ein kleiner Wald entsteht. * Sawara Kugi: Riesenholzhammerarm A Rang * Meiko: Ein Erdlabyrinth entsteht wo die Wände beliebig verschoben werden können, für die Technik müssen die Hände am Boden bleiben * Iru Jödo: Ein Riesengolem hilft den Anwender im Kampf * Daibakufu no Jutsu: Riesenwasserwelle * Mizu Bunshin Daibökha: Wasserdoppelgänger oder Tiere können nun explodieren * Mizuhenki: Wassermauer die alles bis Rang A aufhaltet, Doton nur bis B und Katon bis S * Kirisame: Ein Regen entsteht der Chakra entzieht. Nin Jutsus nützen fast nixx mehr außer Element Holz! * Suidahna: Ein sehr sehr effektiver und großer scharfer Wasserstrahl * Daijurin no Jutsu: Holz das den Gegner verfolgt. * Hinoki: Riesenholzstamm der auf den Gegner zustoßt * Jubaku Osou: Gegner wird in einen Baum gefangen, null Bewegung möglich * Shichouroo no Jutsu: Gefängnis aus Holz S Rang * Chö Kajügan no Jutsu: Verschwert und verstärkt etwas ums 100tert Fache * Chö Keijugan no Jutsu: Verleichtert was um das 100tert Fache * Kaido Shökutsu: Ein Vulkankrater entsteht * Sando no Jutsu: 2 Erdplatten die den Gegner einsperren. * Ö Chido: Riesenerdbeeben, Eine Ganze Stadt kann man damit vernichten, Hände müssen am Boden bleiben * Surio Same Oroi no Jutsu: Wassergefängnis das den Gegner verfolgt, ist so Groß wie ein See, in den Wasser kann man nicht lange Atmen. * Jöki Boi: Ein Kindsdoppelgänger ensteht der sich sehr schnell bewegt und nach ner Zeit immer und immer wieder explodiert da Hitze innen entsteht und dadurch wird der Doppelgänger immer größer * Mizukagami no Jutsu: Ein komplettes Spiegelbild erscheint das den selben Angriff ausführt. * Watherpistol: Wasserpistole wie eine echte Waffe nur noch schneller * Jukai Heki: Ein dichter Wald ensteht, ähnlich wie eine Wand. * Mokujin no Jutsu: Riesenholzgolem * Jukai Kotan: Riesen Wald entsteht Geschichte Wurde von Orochimaru erschaffen, der zog ihm auch auf und sah in ihm den perfekten Hybriden, Akuma selbst weis nichts davon fühlt sich aber anders, somit will er der Sache auf den Grund gehen und Ninja werden Kategorie:Naruto RPG Charaktere Kategorie:Otogakure Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Genin Kategorie:Mokuton Kategorie:Suiton Kategorie:Doton Kategorie:Team17